Go Go Go Duel Monsters! ゴーゴー行く！デュエルモンスター！
by justinrrocks
Summary: Junichiro is new to Duel monsters. He defeats his first opponent, and makes new friends! New adventures await him and his friends, Michiyo, and Masahiro!


Morning!

I got out of my bed and took a look outside my apartment. The city of Slifer was a lively as ever. I took a look at the card shop. I grabbed some cash and my backpack, and decided to go get some cards. I was new to this "Duel Monsters", and it hit the city by storm just a few months ago. I decided today would be the day I attempted to play.

I arrived at the card shop in about a 10 minutes trek. I walked inside and started looking at the numerous Duel Monsters cards. Then I saw it- A starter deck. It was $13.50, and I had just enough, with $1.50 to spare. I looked at the back of the box:

Duel Monsters Starter Deck  
Dragons Roar

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon x1  
Red-Eyes B. Dragon x1  
Luster Dragon x2  
Twin-Headed Behemoth x1  
Armed Dragon LV3 x2  
Armed Dragon LV5 x2  
Red-Eyes B. Chick x1  
Element Dragon x1  
Masked Dragon x3  
Snatch Steal x1  
Mystical Space Typhoon x1  
Nobleman of Crossout x1  
Premature Burial x1  
Swords of Revealing Light x1  
Pot of Greed x2  
Heavy Storm x1  
Stamping Destruction x3  
Creature Swap x2  
Reload x2  
The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension x1  
Call of the Haunted x1  
Ceasefire x1  
The Dragon's Bead x1  
Dragon's Rage x2  
Reckless Greed x1  
Interdimensional Matter Transporter x2  
Trap Jammer x1  
Curse of Anubis x1  
Duel Monsters Rule Book Volume 4 x1  
Meteor Dragon x1  
Polymerization x1  
Meteor B. Dragon x1

Looked promising. I had no idea what these cards did, but dragons are cool, and it was at a relatavly cheap price for the price of some of the cards here. I looked over the counter and saw a card called Slifer the Sky Dragon. It was at a cost of $15.00. I put the deck on the counter and I payed, grabbed my deck, and walked out to the Duel Arena.

The duel arena was bigger than I expected. I had never been here before, and there were tons of people playing. I had my deck and was looking over the rulebook that came with the deck. I had been reading it for about an hour, and I think I get it. Defense, attack, spells, traps, and effects. Spells can only be activated on your turn unless its a quick spell. Traps can be activated any turn the turn after you set them. Monsters have attack and defense points, and sometimes effects. I decided I was going to goto the challenge booth. The challenge booth would pair me up with a duelist at my skill level.

My challenger was Keeps. His description said he used Offensive tactics and card effects. I was to meet with him at arena 3, at 4:00. I had 15 minutes to get some food, and then I headed over there.

I went on the platform, and it rose up. I was nervous, because I realized there were people watching me. I had studied the rulebook once more after I ate. I was ready. Hopefully, anyways... It was my turn first, after winning a coin flip. "I-I draw." I said. I had a hand of some powerful cards. I had a Luster Dragon, a Call of the Haunted, A Polymerization, Armed Dragon LV3, a Pot of greed, and a premature Burial. "I activate my Pot of Greed!" I shouted. I drew 2 cards and put the spell in the grave. Element Dragon and Creature Swap. I decided to go offensive. "I summon my luster dragon in attack mode!" I shouted. "I also set one face down!" It was his move.

"*snicker* I activate my Cyber Dragon's special ability! If you control a monster, and I control none, I can special summon it!" I was worried now. "I also summon my Dark Blade, and equip it with Malovent Nuzzler! It gives my Dark Blade 700 more attack points!" he said. "But you already summoned a monster! your Cyber Dra-" I was cut off. "I SPECIAL SUMMONED my Cyber Dragon, idiot. I normal summoned my Dark Blade." he said, snickering. He easily destroyed my Luster dragon with his Cyber Dragon, and attacked me directly with that dark blade. That was 2700 LP down the drain. After one turn, I was already at a dis-advantage. He ended his turn, I drew.

"I summon my Armed Dragon LV3 in defense mode!" I had realized my dragons special ability. Next turn, it was time to upgrade. "I end my turn." I said. He drew, but he had a terrible poker face. He grinned a hellish smile. "I sacrifice my Cyber Dragon and my Dark Blade to summon... ULTIMATE CONDUCTER TYRANO!" 3300. Thirty three frickin hundred. That was a LOT of attack points. He easily obliterated my Armed Dragon LV3, but I was prepared. "I activate... My Call of the Haunted! And I bring back my Armed Dragon LV3!" I shouted. Next turn I can summon LV5. He ended his turn and I drew the card that would turn this duel around.


End file.
